Siriusly Black
by Dismal Heartache
Summary: Remus is in love, and preparing for a party. Originally supposed to be fluff. Dedicated to yaoiiswowie for her bday. I LOVE YOU GIRL!


**Disclaimer:** yea... about the characters... i kinda don't own them... except for the random lady. the random lady is alllllllllllll mine! muahahahahahahahahahaha!

* * *

"You are a very lucky boy." 

The lady braiding Remus's hair looked at him in the mirror, her gaze piercing. She had sharp blue eyes and silver blonde hair pulled back in a very tight bun. She looked like McGonagall, except without glasses and she knew how purebloods were supposed to behave. She also knew her status.

"He didn't have to chose you," she continued, while braiding his now hip length long hair into 6 equally sized braids. Her long, nimble fingers pulled his hair a little bit, but not enough to hurt him. No, hurting him could bring out his blood thirst, his monster. She did not want that.

"He is very handsome, you know. Some girls would die to have him like you do." Her talking was starting to get on Remus's nerves.

"And some girls have died," Remus stated, his eyes flashing a menacing shade of red at the lady behind him. She cowered. "I seem to remember that time a few hundred years ago when Ginevra tried to get him his own harem. I also seem to remember that each one was called to his bedchambers, one at a time, and found dead, skin flayed off, necks ripped open, eyes squished to jelly pulps, the next morning." Remus smirked. "And I do hope you don't intend to end up like them." He looked back at the woman behind him in the mirror, who seemed to have stopped working on his hair.

"Aren't you supposed to be braiding my hair, wench?" he asked, a growl in his voice.

"Yes, your lordship. Anything for you, your lordship."

"As it should be," Remus stated with a smirk, feeling the slight pull on his hair again. Remus gazed off into the gold lined mirror in front of him. The mirror sat on a blood wood vanity, along with gold brushes, gold earrings, gold hair clips, gold rings, and many other golden possessions. Remus sat on a blood wood chair with arms made out of gold. He never really liked gold, he always thought silver was more mystical, more magical, more romantic. But, like pain, the moon and blood flowing out of a fresh corps, it evoked the wolf in him. He enjoyed being a lycan, the full moons were the second best times of his life, the best times where when he was with HIM, but most people wouldn't go near him when he was in his blood lust. That always had its disadvantages.

"You are done," came a voice, breaking through Remus's thoughts of full moons past. Remus looked at the woman in the mirror, yet again, and was seriously debating about whether to let her live or if he would have more fun killing her, when a voice hit his ears.

"It is about time," the voice said. It sounded like music to Remus's ears. He turned around to get a good view of who was standing in the doorway to his private rooms. Few could get in, and even fewer would risk sneaking up on him.

"Sirius," breathed Remus. He stared into the eyes of the one he loved and who loved him. Sirius Black. The last of Black line to carry that name. The most beautiful Black to ever live. The Black that had finally lived up to his name.

Everything about Sirius was black, except for his skin. His long, floor length hair, pulled back into a single braid, was as black as pitch. His eyes, which Remus got lost in almost everyday, were as black as a cloudy night without stars, the black of Hell when its fires were out, the black of a soul that had finally figured out where it belonged. His lips, those juicy, plump lips were black and cold, but warmed to the touch of Remus's own. His clothes were all made of black leather, except for his cloak, which was the lightest of silks, and floated behind him like a second, darker, more real shadow. The blackness of Sirius made Remus love him even more.

Remus stood up in a rustle of blood red dress robes. These were not the maroon color, filthy, horrid, ugly dress robes that Ron had worn over a hundred years ago at a Yuleball held at Hogwarts, but silk, fashionable, red dress robes that were the color of freshly flowing blood. They match the color of Remus's lips and his eyes.

"My love," he said. He rushed over and covered Sirius's mouth with his own. His mouth moved under Remus's own, and soon, their tongues were battling for dominance. Remus groaned when Sirius bit his tongue and blood filled their mouths. This is what he lived for. This passion, this love, this lust. His heart belonged to Sirius, along with his body. Remus belonged to him, body and soul, and that was the way he liked it.

Sirius pulled away, all too soon for Remus's liking. "You are dismissed," he said. Remus looked at him strangely. Who was he talking to?

"Yes my lord, anything you say my lord," the old woman said, bowing out the door.

Sirius glared at her on her way out, then turned back to Remus. He held out his arm. "Shall we go?"

"We shall."

----------------------------------------------------

Remus and Sirius stepped through their door. The ball had been fun, only two people had been killed, and everyone had gotten drunk except for those high enough in the court that getting drunk would ruin their reputation.

Sirius and Remus were respectfully sober.

Remus stood in the doorway, staring around at their room. He still couldn't quite believe it. Voldemort had won the war. Ginevra, Draco and Blaise had killed him and taken his place. He was allowed to walk around, and not be shamed because he was a lycan. He could be proud of it. His love and he could marry and not be frowned upon. They could live together, be high up in society and live in a room bigger than most houses. This was the life. This was how it was supposed to be.

He walked into the bathroom to take off his clothes and get ready for bed.

Sirius stood outside the door, whining. "Why are you hiding from me?" he asked. "You know you can come out and change in front of me." He continued whining. "You know I love you, why don't you just-" he was cut off by the door suddenly opening and a naked Remus kissing him on the lips.

As they broke apart to get Sirius's clothes off, he heard Remus say, in that husky, lust filled voice of his, say, "You know I can't resist your whine. You are such a tease."

Sirius smirked and decided to enjoy the rest of the night.

* * *

**A/N:** :le bow: i hope you liked it. this story is donated to yaoi-is-wowie, my cousin and one of my best friends. yes, she is the one who is helping me with omar. by the way, the next chapter for that should be up soon... as soon as i can find it. SORRY! I HANDWROTE THAT CHAPTER AND NOW I CAN'T FIND MY NOTEBOOK:le sob: hehe, i'm okay now. anyways, this story was for yaoi-is-wowie's birthday. i let her chose the pairing and the genre... it was supposed to be fluffy. yea, cous, remind me NEVER to try to write fluff at night... 

anyways, hope you liked it!


End file.
